


all is fair in love and war

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That chocolate cake is the best thing that happened to him, and he doesn't appreciate when someone tries to take the things he loves away. It doesn't matter if that someone is his boss, a co-worker, a little girl or even the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen.</p><p>“Give it back, dude!” Stiles shouts, walking towards the guy. “It's mine.”</p><p>The guy arches his eyebrow, looks at Stiles like he's crazy and hides the cake behind his back. “I payed for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all is fair in love and war

Stiles loves his job. It's what he wanted to do since he was a kid, when his dad presented him with his own computer and a speech about the dangers of the internet. It was basically love at first sight, Stiles spent hours downloading things, reading about designing websites, platforms, consoles, and now at twenty-three it still feels like he's sixteen and creating websites just for fun.

But just because Stiles has the job of his dreams, doesn't mean that everything is cakewalk. Because he still has the worst boss in the entire universe. It seems like he gets off on being mean to people, and especially being mean _to Stiles._ He doesn't have to deal with the guy every day – thank god – but every Friday he graces them with his presence and hovers behind Stiles as he works, asking questions and trying to correct every damn thing he does.

Fridays suck and the only thing that make Stiles feel a little better is the bakery down the street and their amazing chocolate cake. The first time Stiles had a taste, it was like dying and going to heaven, so much that when Erica – the baker – asked if he liked it, his only answer was a muffled _'uhmygahd'._

That chocolate cake is the best thing that happened to him, and he doesn't appreciate when someone tries to take the things he loves away. It doesn't matter if that someone is his boss, a co-worker, a little girl or even the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen.

“Give it back, dude!” Stiles shouts, walking towards the guy. “It's mine.”

The guy arches his eyebrow, looks at Stiles like he's crazy and hides the cake behind his back. “I payed for it.”

“I'll pay you back.” Stiles insists. He looks at Erica, pleading for help, but she only shrugs. “Please, I need it.”

“They have other cakes.” The guy points at the strawberry cake a woman is eating. Admittedly it looks delicious, but Stiles has a tradition – Friday is chocolate cake day and tall dark and handsome guys aren't going to take that from him.

“Yeah, so why don't you buy them and leave the chocolate cake for me?”

“Because I already bought it!” Hot-guy retorts, glaring at Stiles. “Why are you making a big deal out of this? There will be more chocolate cake tomorrow!”

“But I need it now!” Stiles whines. If his dad could see him now, he'd be face-palming and muttering about having taught Stiles better. But Stiles doesn't care, he's _desperate._ “Please, I'll pay you!”

“Jesus, Stiles.” Erica finally says. “You need to learn how to share.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I'm an only child.” He says in lieu of explanation. “Tell _him_ to share!”

Hot-guy shakes his head, turns to the door. “Grow up, kid. I'm leaving.”

“Not with my chocolate cake, you're not.” Stiles growls, throws himself at hot-guy's back as he tries to reach for the cake. Hot-guy lets out a groan, tries to push Stiles away with one arm. “Give it to me!”

“Oh my god.” He can hear Erica saying, before she's bursting out laughing.

He ignores her, jumps on hot-guy's back again, trapping him against the counter. Stiles smiles at the angry look on the guy's face and with a quick move that comes from years of lacrosse practice, he tries to take the plate.

After that, everything happens in slow-motion. Hot-guy tries to avoid Stiles' attack, hits his arm on the counter and the plate flies out of his hand, chocolate cake falling silently on the floor. “No!” Stiles shouts as Erica laughs even harder. His beautiful and delicious chocolate cake, ruined beyond repair. “See what you did?” He points angrily at hot-guy's face. 

“Me?” He arches his eyebrow. “You owe me ten bucks!”

“I'm not –”

“Kids.” Erica says, wiping a tear off her face. “Please, you're scaring the customers.” Stiles looks around apologetically, but most of the people are laughing. “I can give you your money back, Derek.”

“Leave it.” Derek growls, glares at Stiles and stalks out of the bakery.

Stiles absolutely doesn't look at his ass.

“Do you want something else or should I give you time to mourn the chocolate cake?” Erica asks, smirking. Stiles only glares at her.

–

The next Friday he comes into the bakery early, his boss got angry about some mistake Stiles' co-worker did and sent them out with an angry scream. Two weeks without his chocolate cake made Stiles practically desperate.

“Hey.” He tells Erica quickly. “Please tell me you have my chocolate cake!”

“Uh –” She starts and Stiles immediately feels his heart breaking. “sorry.”

“Oh, come on!” He drops his head against the counter. “Why is this happening to me!”

Erica pets his hair. “Sorry.” She repeats. “Want to talk about it?”

“My boss was being a dick again.” He says, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Maybe he could try something else, maybe that strawberry cake will be just as good, maybe –

“Here.” Someone says, pushing a plate with a slice of Stiles beloved chocolate cake in front of him. “You can have mine.” Stiles raises his head to see the same hot-guy – Derek, he remembers – from last week looking at him.

Oh god, Stiles spent the past week cursing at the guy for taking his cake from him and then trying not to think about him while jerking off, and now he's here in front of him, being all kind and cute and even hotter. “Are you sure?” He asks because he can be polite sometimes (and his dad lectured him again about sharing – _ugh_ ).

Derek shrugs. “Go on, I guess you need it more than me.” He nods, waves at Erica and heads to the exit.

“Wait!” Stiles says, waits for Derek to turn and look at him. “We could share?”

Derek's smile, Stiles admits, is even more beautiful than the chocolate cake.

–

“If you hate your boss so much –” Derek says, taking a sip of the coffee he asked to drink as they ate the cake. “why don't you quit your job?” 

“Because I like my job.” Stiles says around his mouthful of chocolate cake. It tastes just as good as Stiles remembers. “I don't know, I kind of learned how to live with it.”

Derek smirks. “By eating all the chocolate cake you can have.”

“Hey, at least I'm not eating in secret because my sister forces me to only eat healthy food with her.” Stiles points his fork at Derek, smiling.

Derek only shrugs. “You haven't met her. I bet she would make your boss look sweet and innocent.”

Stiles throws his head back, laughs until he cries at the picture. “I'd die to meet her.”

“Come in tomorrow.” Derek says, finishes eating his last bite of the cake. “She comes in every Saturday to try and convince Erica to add more healthy food to her menu.”

“I'll try.” Stiles says, clears his throat before looking at Derek again. “Are you – coming with her?”

Derek's eyes widen before he's smiling. “Not usually.” He says. “But I could come tomorrow. We could –” He stops, the tip of his ears turning an adorable shade of red. Stiles wants to reach out, cup Derek's cheeks and kiss him until he's flushing red all over. “grab a coffee?”

“Yeah.” Stiles answers, smiles softly. “We could eat another cake. I mean, if you want? If your sister let you?”

Derek smiles. “I'd like that. Just promise not to jump on me again.”

Stiles bites at his bottom lip. “Only if you promise not to jump on _me._ ”

Derek smirks, shifts so he can whisper in Stiles' ear. “I don't know, I've been thinking about jumping you for quite some time now.”

Stiles blushes, looks around quickly. “I think I'd be okay with that.”

Derek drops a hand to squeeze Stiles' thigh under the table. “Tomorrow.” He gets up, smiles at Stiles. “See you.”

“Yeah.” Stiles answers, dumbly, and blushes when he notices Erica giving him a knowing smile.

Best chocolate cake _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Stiles is me.
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
